1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, and more particularly to a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, wherein the O-ring may function as a positioning device so as to position the sandpaper on the rotation wheel rigidly and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional finishing machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a frame (not shown), a rotation wheel 2 rotatably mounted on the frame, a sandpaper 3 bonded on the rotation wheel 2 to rotate therewith, and a ring-shaped fixing member 1 mounted on the rotation wheel 2 and urged on the sandpaper 3 for positioning the sandpaper 3 on the rotation wheel 2. Thus, the rotation wheel 2 is rotated at a high speed to rotate the sandpaper 3 so as to grind and finish the workpiece (not shown) on the sandpaper 3. The ring-shaped fixing member 1 has a substantially Z-shaped cross-section.
However, the ring-shaped fixing member 1 is made of steel, thereby increasing cost of fabrication. In addition, the inner rim of the ring-shaped fixing member 1 can easily hurt the user when operating at a high rotational speed. Further, the ring-shaped fixing member 1 can easily injure someone if it becomes detached from the rotating wheel 2 at a high rotational speed.
A second conventional finishing machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a frame (not shown), a rotation wheel 5 rotatably mounted on the frame, a sandpaper 6 bonded on the rotation wheel 5 to rotate therewith, and a ring-shaped fixing member 4 mounted on the rotation wheel 5 and urged on the sandpaper 6 for positioning the sandpaper 6 on the rotation wheel 5. Thus, the rotation wheel 5 is rotated at a high speed to rotate the sandpaper 6 so as to grind and finish the workpiece (not shown) on the sandpaper 6. The ring-shaped fixing member 4 has a substantially L-shaped cross-section.
However, the ring-shaped fixing member 4 is made of steel, thereby increasing cost of fabrication. In addition, the inner rim of the ring-shaped fixing member 4 can easily hurt the user when operating at a high rotational speed. Further, the ring-shaped fixing member 4 can easily injure someone if it becomes detached from the rotating wheel 5 at a high rotational speed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional finishing machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, wherein the O-ring may function as a positioning device so as to position the sandpaper on the rotation wheel rigidly and stably.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, wherein the positioning device has a cheap price, thereby decreasing cost of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, wherein the positioning device is made of soft material, thereby preventing the user from being injured.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, wherein the user""s one finger may extend through the opening of the annular flange and the concavity of the annular groove to detach the O-ring from the annular groove of the rotation wheel, thereby facilitating replacement of the sandpaper.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a finishing machine having a sandpaper positioning function, comprising:
a frame;
a rotation wheel rotatably mounted on the frame, the rotation wheel having a periphery formed with an annular flange radially extending inward, the annular flange of the rotation wheel having an inner periphery formed with an annular groove;
a sandpaper bonded on the rotation wheel; and
an O-ring mounted on the rotation wheel and urged on the sandpaper, the O-ring being inserted into the annular groove of the rotation wheel and urged on the annular flange of the rotation wheel to position the sandpaper.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.